bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Loran
Appearance Loran has long blonde hair, that is almost always tied up in a ponytail, and striking blue-green eyes that seem to radiate this sense of calm. Her usual clothing consists of her Shinigami robes, although sometimes it just depends on her mood. The robes are slightly modified to look more modern, and thus, less chance of a Plus going into shock upon seeing her, consisting of (except where mentioned, the articles of clothing are all black); a white undershirt, a long-sleeved shirt, gloves, jacket, long pants and tennis shoes. On her left shoulder is a strange mark that no one other than her can figure out as to what it means. Personality Most of the time, Loran can shrug off anything life throws at her, knowing her friends and her Demonic boyfriend will be able to help her get through it. However, to say she’s always happy would be a lie, as she begins to deal with the feelings locked up inside after the death of her first husband and her daughter. She also has a strange compulsion to assist anyone and everyone she meets, possibly from her inability to protect her family. When the people she cares about are in danger, she instantly switches from a kind, defensive woman into a true fighter, no hesitation even if the only way she can win is to kill, which she views as morally wrong unless there is a reason for it, beyond a selfish act of vengeance or just wanting to see someone die. History Loran was born to a alchemist named Kyoufu and an unnamed Tenshi, when she was a toddler, her father, poisoned her to death, her birth blamed for her mother’s death. Fast forward forty years, she had become a Shinigami, a psychopomp of sorts. She eventually learned how to handle herself inside her division, the dread 11th. What she didn’t realize was that her being there was her father’s doing, trying to destroy her from the inside out. That plan, as so many others the mad devised, had failed. It wasn’t long after becoming a shinigami that she met her longtime love, the Kensei in the black armor, Shade Kagekyo. It was mutual love at first sight for the two, and it snowballed from there. Soon, the pair had a daughter, Leathe. For years, the family was happy, but during a vacation to the deserts of Africa, tragic fate was unfurled upon them. That was the day her world forever darkened. Her father, having hatched the perfect scheme to end all of the Shinigami in the Soul Society, needed her to play along. He convinced her that her loves had passed on, leaving her with nothing to attach herself to. He informed her that her revenge had already been taken, he personally ended the killer’s life for her, a sign of good faith and a want to put the past behind them. She helped him re-create Shade’s mind and body, although the recreation was off just enough to create a new being altogether. This new being would take the name, but not one memory. Kyoufu said it would take a few years for everything to work correctly and provide the memories. Again, her world dimmed only a few months after that. Shade, the fake, became a Demon, Hell-Hunter class, and then he returned to her, thankfully sane. After getting used to being damned forever, he met Van, and brought him over to their home. Thus started a life-long friendship that proved mutually benifitial to all parties involved. Synopsis Investigation For A Madman: Reaper Of Life Approaches The Genius and The Queen: What Fate Has Planned Scouting Gone Wrong: Sands of Despair Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Although rare to see, Loran is very powerful, more than capable of subduing Ice-Man's Demonic impulses with just a momentary release, enough to scare him. Beyond that, she can cast fairly high-level Kido over and over without tiring out. She can also condense this power around her body like armor, akin to Hirro. Because she rarely ever uses more than a fraction of her full power on a daily basis, very few people are actually aware of what she's capable of. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Again, it’s barely ever seen, but Loran has impeccable skills with a sword, to the point where she can hold her own against people many times more skilled that she, using their advantage in skill against them by seeming weak, waiting for her moment. She can maneuver passed all but the most stalwart defense with her sword. *'Chimata' (巷, Divide Between Life and Death): She learned how to perform this style from watching Shitsuren Ryougen use it. It is, in effect, a dance of swords. To use this style, one needs mastery of physics and the skill to apply the mathematics in a combat situation. However, her version of it is less perfect, therefore there is a lag during the odd-numbered moves that are multiples of three, a simple timing mistake that comes from imperfect muscle memory and human error. Like the creator of the style, she holds her sword backward. Shunpo Master: Loran, over the years, has honed her speed to match the likes of Myst prior to her release which is quite a feat in and of itself. This becomes more useful during her days as a free-lance Shinigami, allowing her to hunt down renegades, unwanted, deserting, wanted for crime, ect, without having to over-exert herself. After training to master her latent Tenshi abilities, she has infused the Angelica Motus into her use of Shunpo, allowing her to utilize her incredible speed on a far more instinctual level. Hand to hand Combatant: Loran has learned basic hand to hand combat skills to supplement her fighting style, especially more so while using Shikai, given the form of the release is a pair of gauntlets. Because she prefers to let her Zanpakto's power overwhelm the target, there have been cases where someone had gotten passed the defenses, which left Loran herself a sitting duck unless the iron sand was able to protect her. Taking the notion of close combat to its logical extreme, she studied differing close range styles, although not mastering one of them to prevent herself from growing too accustomed to one and becoming complacent in her methods. Zanpakuto Seitikina (静的な, Static) is the name of Loran's Zanpakuto. Its sealed state it takes the form of a single katana with a pink sheath and a cross-shaped tsuba. [[Shikai|'Shikai':]] Released with the command "Spark", Seitikina begins to shine with an orange glow before it vanishes and reforms around Loran's arms in the form of a pair of silver gauntlets. The sides of both gauntlets are adorned with three curled horns. From the curled horns of the released Shikai, extremely fierce lightning is formed, which goes on to pierce its surroundings. Then, because the curled horns of Seitikina works as a coil it becomes an electromagnet causing the lightning that had pierced the surroundings to enter the horns and begin charging before it leaves the gauntlet circuit and then begins to absorb iron from the pierced landscape, successfully creating Iron Sand. Shikai Special Ability: Seitikina possesses the ability to manipulate iron materials and objects through the use of magnetism. Loran usually uses this to cause various metallic objects to float around her person, to use in conjunction with her zanpakuto. With Seitikina, Loran is able to manipulate the iron sand that she produces upon release into various different forms and granting her a wide array of offensive tactics. By conducting precise lightning arcs throughout her gauntlets, Loran can create a form of protection, as any enemy wielding a metallic weapon cannot strike her without getting electrocuted and suffering electrical burns. *'Iron Sand Manipulation': By creating a powerful magnetic force Loran can attract iron particles in the earth's atmosphere and iron mineral within the ground in order to create iron sand that she can then manipulate for various tasks, such as constructing a dense construct that is used to shield her from an opponent's attack. * Gausu Ken (ガウスの拳, Gauss Fist): By charging her gauntlets with her magnetism, any individual that comes into direct contact with one of her physical blows become heavily magnetized; resulting in the production of a powerful magnetic field around their body. Once the opponent has been magnetized, Loran can increase the pull of the magnetic field to cause herself to be pulled toward the opponent at astonishing speeds, increasing the damage of the following attack. * Gausu Hou (ガウスの砲, Gauss Artillery): Taking the magnetic sand, Loran creates small, compact bullets. Once the bullets are made, she can fire them at high speeds to attack or shoot them a bit slower to distract the enemy. To fire them, all Loran must do is thrust out her hand, creating a pushing force behind them. Each bullet leaves a tiny trace of the iron sand inside the wound created, further allowing Loran to manipulate the target magnetically. * Hagane Tama (鋼弾 lit. Steel Shot): One of the more dangerous attacks Loran possesses, Hagane Tama takes scrap metal in the area and pulls it into a soccer ball sized sphere. This twisted orb of magnetized metal is then fired much like a round from a rail gun, the high speeds applied along with sharp edges make each attack deadly to an incredible scale, often leading to death by blood loss on the target's end. * Tanitsu Hagane '(単一鋼 lit. Single Steel): A less powerful Hagane Tama, using a single metal chunk rather than many in a single attack. Tanitsu Hagane's strength is its speed and simplicity to use. By magnetizing a single bit of metal, and firing it akin to Hagane Tama, Loran has a speedy, heavy hitting long range attack with multiple uses in the same projectile, unless it has been heavily damaged, which it usually is, after the shot. [[Bankai|'Bankai:]] When Loran calls upon her Bankai, Seitikina becomes''' Raikou Jiseki''' (雷光磁石 lit. Lightning Magnet). When activated, Raikou Jiseki brings all the iron sand to Loran and forms armor out of it. In effect, Loran is a walking magnet in this form. Unlike other Bankai, Raikou Jiseki can be reformed no matter how badly it is destroyed as it is just iron sand, which the Shikai can make endless amounts of. If activated without Shikai being released prior, Raikou Jiseki can pull down a single lightning bolt to create iron sand and form the armor. Further enhanced magnetic control: Upon release of Raikou Jiseki Loran’s magnetic powers escalate to new heights, making anything that could carry the required charge a deadly weapon. On top of making anything nearby a weapon, it empowers the skills she already possesses, including control over the polarity of her opponents. *'Geomagnetism': A side effect of her increased power, Loran can leach magnetic energy directly from the ground itself or simply use it as an extension of herself to attack from a range. Despite her control over the forces she draws upon, she is still a being made mostly of water, a diamagnetic substance, which is layman’s terms, effectively makes the magnetic energy slowly tear her body to shreds because it repels the magnetic force. Juushin (重心 lit. Center of Gravity): By focusing on a single spot, Loran can increase the gravitational pull on her enemies, immobilizing them or crushing them under the pressure. Juishin’s second effect is similar to the drawbacks of using geomagnetism by forcing the opponent to draw in the magnetic energy of the area and before to long, become little more than a far-reaching red stain on the landscape as their bodies give way to the forces acting upon them. Shuurai (襲雷 lit Lightning Strike): The most destructive technique Loran has access to in Bankai, and also the most taxing. Over the course of a battle, she naturally picks up an electrostatic charge that grows endlessly stronger. By amplifying herself with Geomagnetism, she can harness the charge and focus it around her right index finger, making even the invisible electricity perceivable to normal sight. To execute the attack, she simply points at where her target is and releases the energy, firing a bolt of lightning from her fingertip. Shuurai is simple, pure destruction, nearly un-blockable and impossible to dodge. According to Loran, Shuurai is literal lightning and therefore moves at the speed of light, which is why it’s impossible to avoid. However, such an attack is not without heavy drawbacks. To keep the lightning focused takes a heavy toll on her energy, and the stronger the blast the more energy she needs to keep it constrained. Not only that, but a single shot is enough to utterly vaporize her Bankai form’s armor plates, and much of the surrounding area. The expanding air creates a deafening sonic boom and the air pressure located at the point of firing is extreme. Finally, the drain on her spiritual energy usually means it’s a single fire, last ditch effort attack, putting her in a state of exhaustion afterword.